


【米薩班札配役交換，莫薩莫無差】死前的那一晚

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 我流又OOC的米薩班札配役交換注意，是米薩、班札莫薩莫無差





	【米薩班札配役交換，莫薩莫無差】死前的那一晚

　　下雪的夜裡，敲響門扉的不是死神而是宮廷樂長Antonio Salieri。

　　「和我喝杯茶嗎？Mozart。」

　　Salieri劈頭便問，帶著不容拒絕的語氣，全然不理會倚著門緣，看起來光蹭到門邊迎賓就相當費勁的Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart。後者顯然相當驚訝，而前者卻不想將寶貴的時間浪費於此。「外頭還下著雪呢。」Salieri提點道，不等對方回應，身子比金髮青年嬌小半截的宮廷樂長便逕自繞過對方，往屋內走去。

　　於是事情莫名就發展到這局面了。

　　Mozart難得吃癟地盯著不請自來的大師，感覺有些委屈。他看著那壺熱騰騰的紅茶，試圖挪動無力的手臂卻再度失敗。他皺了皺眉頭，貪婪地嗅著空氣中紅茶的芬芳。「味道真香。」  
　　他又摸回床上了（靠著Salieri敷衍了事的攙扶，踉踉蹌蹌摔回床上的），後者隨意拉了把木椅，就著床頭櫃沏了壺茶，舉止優雅卻又詭異地不合時宜，讓Mozart恍惚間，以為他們正身處於貴族花園的下午茶時間。

　　Salieri大概不是一個合格的好客人，他顯然無心理睬Mozart，只是自顧自地啜飲著、甚至難得哼起了小調。

　　「您的心情很好。」Mozart並沒有因為這點忽視而氣餒，他操著有些低啞的嗓音說，試圖讓疲倦的口吻增添點生氣。「您願意來探望我，Salieri，我好高興。」

　　Salieri點了點頭，沒有說話，只是細細看著眼前垂死的男人，本來健壯的身板瘦下一大圈，金髮有氣無力地塌在額前。

　　「我就快要死了。」  
　　Mozart說。  
　　「是的，您會死的。」  
　　Salieri附和，語氣參雜Mozart難以理解的愉快與哀傷。  
　　Mozart幾乎要被這荒謬的一幕給逗笑了，一股甜腥味卻哽在喉邊。他露出有些痛苦的神情，而Salieri只是微笑看著他，一如往常完美的笑容。

　　「……真想和您一起彈奏一曲。」  
　　「改天吧。」  
　　「也想要給大師看看我的新作。」  
　　「這就還是不必麻煩了。」  
　　「上次的甜點非常好吃，謝謝。」

　　Salieri為自己添茶的動作停頓了會，接著繼續。

　　「不用客氣。」  
　　「就是有個奇怪的味兒。」  
　　「是嗎。」  
　　「我還以為大師討厭我呢。」  
　　「是很討厭。」  
　　「那大師喜歡我嗎？」

　　房內再度陷入沉默。  
　　Salieri的嘴角被杯緣擋住了，Mozart側過身子也看不著。他再度探出手臂，這回Salieri在猶豫片刻後緊緊握了上去。

　　「您的手真冰冷。」  
　　「而您的手幾乎要將我灼傷……Wolfgang。」

　　Mozart愣了愣，接著漾起一個連病容都無法遮掩半分的甜膩微笑。就連嗜甜的宮廷樂長都嫌過份甜膩的笑容。

　　「現在我們可以互相直呼名諱了嗎？Antonio，真是好聽的名字。但是Antonio，我想我大概有點累了，你的紅茶好香，薰得我昏昏欲睡……讓我睡一會兒，好嗎……」

　　看著疲倦地逐漸闔上雙眼的Mozart，Salieri靜靜退開，那雙垂在床緣、造就無數甜美與痛楚的雙手，竟讓他有些紅了眼眶，狂喜和絕望在他腦中相互拉扯著，幾乎要將他撕裂。他瞇起眼角、咧嘴一笑，手腕上那一條條都快癒合的血痕竟突然犯疼了起來，癢得他幾乎抓狂。

　　「晚安，Wolfgang。」  
　　他呢喃，傾身在當代最偉大的音樂家額頭上烙上最後一吻。

 

　　【後記一】  
　　Mozart未動半分的紅茶已經冷掉了。  
　　Salieri在Mozart闔眼後便不再看他，他將椅子拉到窗邊凝視外頭的雪景，又過了好一會，才起身準備離去。他想，這裡實在不適合收拾自己過於亢奮的情緒。

　　「再見，Wolfgang。」

 

　　「……嗚、您要走了嗎？大師。」

　　Salieri事後不得不承認，當時他幾乎就要毫無尊嚴地尖叫出聲。

　　【後記二】  
　　「喝醉倒在街頭而受了風寒？」  
　　「是的，差點以為會死呢哈哈哈。」  
　　「您有吃我上次送您的甜點？」  
　　「有啊！非常美味，謝啦An——」  
　　「嘖。」  
　　「……咦？」

　　看著恢復往昔硬朗身姿的Mozart，Salieri不太清楚自己究竟是哪一步出錯了。

　　「上次說好的一起彈——」  
　　「沒有的事。」

**Author's Note:**

> 兩人的相處模式大概是米薩一直致力毒死班札但都失敗吧，結果班札變得非常百毒不侵（o  
> 班札的部分倒是很開心自己跟大師好像變好了，對方一直投食，大師真是好人（爽朗到米薩很不爽


End file.
